Coqueto
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Muchos desean estar con él y el no era la excepción. No podía controlar las enorme ganas de pasar una noche con ese chico coqueto que solo le conoció una vez. Pareja: MenChara One Shot Hard, AU, algo de Ooc y si lo quieren ver así, también algo cliché xD


**Coqueto:**

Un hombre que había acabado de trabajar solo hace un par de horas, había decidido ir a tomar un par de tragos para quitar ese estrés que tenía acumulado de tanta carga de trabajo.

-"Que molestia"

Al menos era viernes y podía tomar todo lo que quisiera, algo no muy conveniente ya que conduciría a casa y prefería no arriesgarse tomando demasiado, solo había tomado cuatro en el tiempo que llevaba.

Soltó un resoplido mientras le daba un trago a su bebida dejándolo en la barra, reviso su reloj y noto que no era demasiado tarde, la una de mañana no le parecía tan tarde, se quedaría una hora más y luego se iría a casa.

Aparte que desde que subió de puesto no se había dado el tiempo para sí mismo, desde hace un par de días el trabajo había disminuido y le parecía buena idea ir a relajarse solo un rato después de la jornada de trabajo. Estar tanto tiempo solo concentrado en trabajo y más trabajo no debe ser algo bueno.

Se sentía más relajado que pudiera estar de esta manera.

-Pff...- escucho venir de otra persona que apenas llegaba al bar y se sentaba a lado suyo- dame un trago- volteo a verlo, parecía que estaba fastidiado de alguna cosa por tener el ceño fruncido y el tono de su voz de molestia.

Se quedó en silencio observando al chico que se sentó a lado suyo, para ser sincero le pareció un chico bastante atractivo, parecía tener la misma edad que él, pero luego noto que tal vez podía tener unos cuantos años menos, una pálida piel, cabello color negro con algunos toques azulados, ojos color negro y una ropa que hace que te llame la atención al momento en que lo ves.

\- ¿Ocurrió lo de siempre? - le pregunto el cantinero a ese chico que le llamaba tanto la atención desde que entro. Parecía que venía bastante seguido por aquí.

-Sí, es demasiada molesta, nunca creí que zafarse de esa chica sería un problema- una voz algo gruesa, al momento en que lo escucho hablar no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo.

-Tal vez es mejor cambiar de cuidad, cuando menos te des cuenta ya estarás casado con ella.

Soltó una risa sarcástica por su comentario.

-Si claro- tomo un trago a su bebida, el cantinero dejo a ese chico ahí atendiendo a otras personas que acaban de llegar.

-... - lo miro de reojo y regreso su vista al frente pasándolo desapercibido, noto que este recargo su mejilla en la palma de su mano con los ojos cerrados- ¿No te parece increíble que una persona se aferre demasiado a otra? - al parecer encontró otra persona con la que podía hablar de su problema- no suena lógico que solo por "amor" aun quiera permanecer con alguien que le fue infiel en sus narices.

Escucho atento a lo que comentaba, nunca entendía a las personas que eran infieles y con las personas con las que estaban querían seguir con estas. Si eres infiel que más se puede hacer, ya lo hiciste no te puedes arrepentir.

O si tu pareja lo fue es la misma cosa, ya lo hizo, lo mejor es dejarlo porque el daño ya este hecho.

-Mph...- soltó eso comentario al respecto, aunque no fuera para él.

-No digo que ella no sea atractiva, de hecho, ella es un buen polvo, pero... agh... es tan frustrante que quiera permanecer junto a mi después de decirle hasta de lo que se va morir- abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Menma esperando una opinión de su parte.

Este noto que se había detenido de hablar y por pura curiosidad volteo a mirar y noto que este se le quedaba mirando.

\- ¿Me... estas hablando a mí? - preguntó, no estaba acostumbrado que a le contaran sus problemas, sobre todo a él, que, aunque le conocieran sabían que no tenía un carácter muy agradable, cuando le tratas es algo distinto, serio y algo brusco cuando decías algo que no le parece.

\- ¿A quién más? - al final si le estaba contando a él- me gusta saber el pensamiento de los demás.

-Oh... no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien que no conozco me hable con demasiada confianza- regreso su vista al frente.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- continúo hablando y e hizo una sonrisa de lado- muchos les impresiona que hable con los desconocidos como si ya les conociera.

-Y no soy la excepción- le tomo un trago a su bebida y volteo a verlo fijamente- yo soy más "formal" si lo quieres ver de esa manera.

-Ya veo... lo note por la forma en que te vistes- para Menma era normal portar un traje formal para ir trabajar, la persona a lado suyo le estiró la mano- mi nombre es Uchiha Charasuke, trabajo en una florería después de la escuela.

Se quedó mirando en silencio su mano y la estrecho con él.

-Namikaze Menma- dijo su nombre al igual que él contrario- trabajo en una oficina- él no quería especificar en donde específicamente, al final de cuentas solo hablaría solo unas horas- ¿eres estudiante aun?

-De hecho, es mi último año, faltan unos meses para que me gradué- no podía negar que le gustaba demasiado escuchar la voz de Charasuke, cada vez que emitía una palabra le dejaba picado, nunca creyó que le llamaría tanto la atención una persona.

-Pareces muy joven- iba a tomar otro trago a su bebida hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no tenía, dejo el vaso en la barra y siguió hablando con él.

Le había comentado eso porque no se veía como si fuera un estudiante que cursaba el último año de la universidad, más o menos como unos 3 años menor, se conservaba bastante bien.

-Supongo que gracias por el cumplido- soltó una leve risa y tomo un trago- eres el primero que no me dice algo referente a alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

-... - volteo a verlo sorprendido cuando escucho eso, este estaba como si nada, discretamente miro abajo y para ser sinceros el chico tenía buen cuerpo, claro que él no era que lo decía, le parecía de mal gusto tener que decirle algo a una persona referente a su aspecto, sobre todo si era algo vulgar.

-Es la primera vez vienes aquí ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo encontré de paso cuando venía del trabajo.

-Yo vengo de vez en cuando ya que mi casa está cerca, solo vengo a contar mis penas- se terminó lo que estaba bebiendo y dejo a un lado su vaso- a diferencia de los que comúnmente suelen venir aquí no me pongo borracho para sentirme mejor.

\- ¿Siempre tienes ese problema con la chica que mencionaste hace un rato? - ahora el pregunto intrigado por ese tema que comento desde que llego- suena complicado.

-Digamos que comenzó desde el momento en que termine con ella, las cosas entre nosotros cambios cuando yo me decidí a tener una aventura "amorosa" con otra persona que no fuera ella- este volteo a verlo y la mirada de ambos chocaron entre si- ella se enteró sobre eso, fue hasta mi casa y me gritoneo sobre porque había hecho eso y me dijo que no quería volver a verme. Eso me hizo entender que lo nuestro había terminado, al día siguiente ya de manera más tranquila le dije que lo que hizo en mi casa me lo merecía por haber sido infiel, que ninguno de los se merecía que estuviéramos así y ella acepto.

\- ¿Entonces porque ahora dices que no puedes quitártela de encima? - no entendía para nada de lo que acaba de contarle no concordaba con lo que decía al momento de llegar.

-Dejamos las cosas así por un tiempo, ella se fue por un lado y yo por el mío, fue hasta un día que unos compañeros nos invitaron a una fiesta y nos volvimos a ver, ella me saludo y yo por no hacerle la grosería de igual manera le salude y pregunte como estaba. Estuvimos en toda la fiesta hablando como antes lo solíamos hacer y ella me menciono que aún me quería- soltó un suspiro recordando todo lo que había pasado- yo le dije que después de lo que había hecho con ella no creo que se le vaya a olvidar tan fácil, paso el tiempo y siguió estando detrás de mi intentado hacer que ambos volveríamos y de las tantas veces que la rechace ella me dijo que no me iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que supiera que estaba con otra persona- Charasuke no quería hacer forzosamente tener una relación con una persona que no tenía que ver esto, lo que quería era conocer a una persona con la cual tengan un sentimiento mutuo.

-Que chica tan más rara- soltó como comentario sobre todo lo que dijo al respecto, si fuera él también estaría en las mismas, reviso su reloj y noto que era tarde- lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, solo que ya es muy tarde y tengo que volver a casa.

\- ¿Te está esperando tu esposa en casa? - dijo soltando una leve risa.

-Sí, claro- sonrió levemente- en realidad no, no me gusta estar hasta tarde en la calle, no tengo pareja y menos a una chica que no me deja en paz- ahora el menciono eso refiriéndose al problema que tenía sobre lo que le conto.

Noto que este de repente se le había quedado viendo seriamente, como si con ese comentario estuviera afirmando algo.

Por otro lado, Charasuke le miro discretamente a él hombre que tenía parado en frente suya, estando levantado se podía apreciar de mejor manera, se mordió levemente el labio inferior, sonrió algo coqueto y se levantó a lado de él.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme hasta mi casa? - más que una pregunta la escuchaba como si le estuviera incitando a que fuera hasta su casa con un solo propósito- normalmente vengo con amigos, pero ninguno me quiso acompañar- no sabía si era imaginación suya pero sentía que él tono de la voz de él había cambiado a ser seductora, y le gustaba- tengo esa costumbre de ir acompañado con alguien.

-...- trago seco, podría jurar que se había acercado más de lo debido y podría apreciar de mejor manera sus facciones- ¿queda muy lejos?

.

.

.

.

.

No había perdido de vista a ese hombre que estaba caminando a lado suyo, no iba a negar que con solo verlo se sintió intimidado e inquieto, una sensación que en verdad moría de ganas por probar en su casa, en su cama.

Y como no dejar a un lado a un hombre como Menma, cabello negro, ojos azules claros y una actitud que le iba bastante bien, no iba a negar que desde que entro al bar y le vio le gusto tanto, pero dios, esa voz le hizo darse cuenta que en verdad le gustaría pasar una noche con él, no se imaginaba que encontrar abajo de traje que llevaba.

-Supuse que tendrías regresar a casa porque te regañaban, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Para nada- dijo sin si quiera mirarle- por ahora estoy disponible, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien a fondo.

-Debiste tener parejas cuando eras más joven, no me imagino a un hombre como tú estando tan solo en la vida.

-En eso tienes razón, si he tenido parejas, pero a cada una le encontrado una falla, no me hacen sentir... completo.

Charasuke volteo a verle de reojo con una sonrisa cínica, si las parejas que tenía en el pasado no le hacían sentir completo él mismo se haría cargo de eso esa noche.

-Es aquí- dijo señalando la puerta de su casa- gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

-No hay de que- aun mantuvo es seriedad en su rostro- me agrado hablar contigo un rato.

Saco las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta, volteo a verlo nuevamente.

\- ¿No te gustaría pasar? - le dijo nuevamente con tono de voz seductor que hace un rato hizo.

-... - su respiración se hizo algo agitada, pero intento hacer que no se notara, algo raro debieron ponerles a sus tragos porque moría de ganas de lanzarle encima si seguía hablando de esa manera.

-Debe ser una molestia que tengas que acompañar a un total desconocido hasta su casa- vio que este no hacía nada más que mirarlo- bien, entonces espero poder verte y hablar un poco más.

-Espera- ahora dijo Menma haciendo que este no fuera, ahora lo que menos quería es que se fuera- ¿puedo pasar a tu baño? - uso como excusa eso solo para mantenerse un rato con él.

-Por supuesto- entro a la casa y Menma entro a la casa de este, Charasuke cerró la puerta ya con Menma dentro sonriendo de lado, ahora más que nada agradecía que le entraran ganas de ir baño y para Menma una buena excusa.

Entro al baño y toda la seriedad que tenía se fue, ahora más que nada necesitaba que ese hombre dejara de hacer esas cosas porque no se aguantaría, trago seco y espero unos minutos para que creyera que si había ido al baño.

Salió de este ya un poco más tranquilo y le vio sentado en su sillón.

No tardo momento en levantarse y ponerse en frente suya.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar, ya tengo que irme- iba a comenzar a caminar, pero Charasuke no le dejo.

\- ¿En verdad tienes que irte? - ahora si dijo con deseo y aun seductor, se acercó a Menma y puso sus manos en sus hombros acercando demasiado su rostro de él- y yo que estaba pensando en que ambos podríamos hacer otras cosas- comenzó a jugar con la corbata que tenía.

La situación ya se había puesto peligrosa, con muchísimo trabajo estaba conteniéndose, no estaba ocultando nada, Charasuke le había llevado a su casa con un simple propósito.

\- ¿Otras... cosas?

-...Me muero de ganas que pases la noche aquí- su sangre sentía como aumentaba de temperatura al escuchar eso de su parte e hizo ponerle los pelos de punta en cuanto le susurro en el oído.

También Charasuke estaba desesperado, estaba tardando demasiado en solo decidir, tomo uno de los brazos de este y le obligo a que le tomara de la cintura, este rozando los labios que moría de ganas por probar continúo hablando para convencerle.

-Te puedo demostrar que yo si te puedo hacer sentir comple- ngh! - no le dio tiempo para acabar la frase, sus labios fueron apresado por lo de él, al demonio. Sería un total imbécil si no aprovechara una situación con Charasuke.

Con otra mano libre la puso en la nuca de este haciendo más profundo el beso que con mucha intensidad, presionó su lengua obligando separar sus labios, al momento ambos con mucha ferocidad se movían sus lenguas, como si fuera competencia de quien ganaba para tener el control.

Charasuke se separó de repente y Menma soltó un gruñido de molestia, este hizo una sonrisa, le jalo de la corbata y sin quitar ese intenso choque miradas que había entre ellos lo llevo hasta la habitación, como si mantuviera su distancia.

Antes de que entraran al cuarto, Menma lo estampó en la puerta aprisionando sus muñecas y besándole con mucha pasión, al momento en que hizo esto sabía que este iba directo al grano, se separó para tomar algo de aire.

-Eres... menos paciente de lo aparentas- parecía que fuera un chico que se tomaba las cosas por su tiempo, pero al parecer como está actuando era algo en que se había equivocado.

-...- este le veía con los ojos nublados, ahora lo que menos le importaba es que si era paciente o no, solo le importaba la persona que tenía en frente suya- tu comenzaste- dijo para justificarse que estuviera actuando de esa manera.

Este soltó una risa divertido, ahora más que nada estaba ansioso.

-...Abre la puerta- le suplico, no podía aguantar las enormes ganas de saber qué es lo que sucedería entre ellos al entrar al cuarto.

Trago grueso al escuchar esa suplica que había sonado con mucha desesperación, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Soltó una de las muñecas y poso mano en la manija para abrirla, al momento en que la abrió Charasuke se le fue a encima a Menma, con mucha lujuria comenzó a besarle.

Paso sus manos en las caderas de este, solo sintió como este se lanzaba a él sobre la cama para tener una mejor comodidad, no se había equivocado en traerlo hasta su casa.

De un momento a otro Menma ya estaba encima del otro, de sus labios paso hasta la curvatura de su cuello que le mordió levemente esa zona, el contrario soltó un quejido, pero no le detuvo para nada, lo que menos quería era separarlo, quería saber de lo que era capaz ese hombre.

-Ngh...- cerro los ojos al sentir la lengua de este lamiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Eres más sensible de lo que creí- dijo con tono de burla y sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar ese leve quejido que había hecho. Aferro su mano su pierna acariciando hasta subir al muslo de este.

Restregó su cuerpo contra el suyo, Menma detuvo lo que estaba haciendo al sentir ese movimiento sobre él.

-Mira quien lo dice- vio que este también cerró los ojos al momento en que marco ese movimiento entre ellos, abrió sus ojos y le volteo a mirar, sus dientes fueron los siguiente en posarse sobre su piel. Mordió con poca fuerza, la textura del hueso. Escucho un quejido, supongo que para nadie es agradable una mordida, pero es que se sentía con la tentación de hacerlo.

Sus labios volvieron a subir por su cuello, hasta la barbilla insistiendo de morder la piel suave y blanca, solo espero que esto no lo moleste, lo cual duda, solo escucha quejidos, más no reclamos.

Sus labios volvieron a situarse sobre los suyos y la única cosa a la que se dedico fue a besarlos, su mano para poder seguir con una caricia sobre su pierna que le ayudó a levantar e hizo chocar contra su cadera, su mano se aferró a su pierna, acariciando hasta el muslo; sus dedos se ciñeron hasta alcanzar la cara interna de sus muslos cerca de la ingle. Los gemidos del azabache terminaban por ahogarse dentro de la boca, el cuerpo de él tan cercano reaccionó al suyo, con las caderas contoneándose sobre las suyas, frotando con entusiasmo justo por sobre sus pantalones.

-A-Ah... Ngh...- se acercó apropósito a su oído de manera para provocarlo, si esa era la intensión, él ya lo había hecho sin que el diera cuenta. Porque no hacerlo también, no muchas oportunidades así se dan siempre y menos con hombre como lo son Menma, su mano se aferró aún más a su muslo y no puedo evitar marcar una caricia cercana a su periné. Entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un jadeo, le excitaba más al tocarlo, el escuchar su voz, era un estimulante lascivo, que tenía ganas de seguir degustando, hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Mientras sus dedos presionaban con fuerza sobre lo que diría era una sinuosa erección de parte de Charasuke, abrió los ojos de un momento a otro, no pudo percatarse de cómo es que habían terminado de ese modo, tenía ganas de saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar y apreté sus dedos donde se mostraba el bulto que marcaba su erección.

Se acercó a sus labios para dar un mordisco a su labio inferior para hacer pasar su lengua y sentir es húmeda sensación, le enciende el verlo de ese modo.

Debía admitir que quería verlo poner algo de su parte, o más bien es mera curiosidad sobre qué podría hacer teniendo ya la libertad de por medio para ello.

Su dedo medio acariciaba en círculos sobre la tela, en el periné, y la mano libre apoyada a un costado de su cabeza, mientras una de mis piernas insiste en empujar hacia adelante una de las de él.

Llevo la palma extendida hacia arriba, apretando sus testículos, con cuidado, ante todo. Él mismo entienda lo doloroso que resulta, pero su intención no es otra más que seguir estimulándolo, según tenía entendido si se hace de forma correcta lo tendrá en un momento gimiendo por más, o bien llevando una mano para detenerme.

Lo duda, a estas alturas debe intuir lo mucho que le desagradaría parar. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo parar en un momento así? Y menos con esa cara tan lasciva que sabe poner. Es inevitable poder cortar ese fiero y fogoso contacto visual. Sí, le enciende aún más el verlo tan dispuesto.

Volvía a balancearse justo sobre él, acentuando el contorno de su periné y sus genitales de manera exquisita en su mano que no planea apartar, o no por ahora, es dé sido pronto, si logra hacerlo venir sólo con roces va a disfrutarlo mucho, aunque podría decir que están en condiciones similares.

-Charasuke- se inclinó a murmurar cerca de su oreja, rozándola de manera intencional, con su lengua mientras busca humectar sus labios en este momento. No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras sigo con esa especie de masaje en su parte baja, mientras recargó su propia entrepierna sobre la suya- ¿sientes eso? - no sentía mucho sus expresiones, pero estaba seguro de que podría tener la cara de un depredador en este mismísimo instante- así me pones.

Saco un fuerte jadeo arqueando la espalda cerrando con algo de fuerza los ojos. Ya estaba bastante prendido por las acaricias, su manera de actuar era lo que le hacía tener tanta desesperación, la manera en la que le mira y ahora esa excitante voz ronca que me hizo poner los pelos de punta y un escalofrío agradable.

Dejo que hiciera lo que le apetecía por un rato más, sentía tanto calor por el elevado cambió de temperatura que había entre ellos, paso su mano sobre su nuca atrayéndolo hacía su boca, por lo que se pudo interpretar que le iba a besar pero paso sólo su lengua entre su labios, su mano paso por su pecho hasta descender hasta su entrepierna, con un dedo di una leve acaricia, se le quedo observado específicamente en esa parte, estaba acariciando ya con toda la mano y la movía arriba y hacia abajo.

-Solo ha pasado un rato y estas así por mi culpa- dijo Charasuke volviendo a subir su mirada a la suya, en toda la cara de Menma pareciera que en cualquier momento me iba a atacar sin que yo de cuenta, su mano no se había detenido en ningún momento, la verdad podría sentir como la de Menma entrepierna se iba a haciendo más grande y me hacía gemir levemente.

Menma, sus ojos se cerraron al momento de sentir ese toque tan directo y descarado sobre él. Ese Uchiha definitivamente tenía armas para hacerme sentir como un animal. Volví a dejar salir un gruñido cerca de su oreja, mientras seguíamos con ese juego.

Las manos se sometían bajo un temblor que las sacudía, pero siempre manteniendo el ritmo y la forma en la que se efectuaba ese toque tan descarado.

Tiro de la ropa hacia abajo, pero no con la fuerza suficiente como para sacar la de su lugar, quería seguir provocándolo, con la fricción; mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso por seguir.

La lengua del azabache rozando sobre sus labios de esa manera tan exquisita y ardiente y esa mirada que le sugería ser infernalmente ingenua y también llena de deseo.

Aparto la mano del lugar que comenzaba a sentirse tan caliente y con una marcada palpitación por el riego sanguíneo tan acelerado.

Volvió a inclinarse obre él empujándome en una simulada penetración en un inconsciente movimiento pélvico.

Acerco su boca a su quijada sin poder evitar el darle una mordida.

Saboreo la salinidad que emergía de su piel por el calor que les abrasaba y volvía a hablarle en ese tono que su rasposa garganta le podía brindar.

-Me pondré aún más duro si sigues tocándome de esa manera o si te pones a decir mi nombre -no pude evitar dejar salir un jadeo.

Charasuke supuso que el hecho de acariciarlo en la parte más sensible que tiene en estos momentos hace que pierda un poco más la compostura de la suele tener, no quito mi mano para nada, e incluso acelero un poco el movimiento, que buena vista se tiene desde que la tenía viendo como su mirada con deseo.

Se mordía el labio al momento de volver a oír su voz, hace que resuene una y otra vez en su cabeza haciéndome erizar toda la piel.

Dio una leve risa y abrió las piernas para tener un mejor acceso.

-Ngh..Tú fuiste el que hizo que me pusiera de esta forma, ahora hazte cargo de la situación... Menma- su nombre lo dijo despacio junto con un leve gemido, haciendo referencia a que si lo decía se pondría más duro con las acciones que haría.

Volvió a emerger un alarido de lo profundo de la garganta, sumado a otro movimiento rápido de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Apretó el puño con fuerza casi queriendo arrancar las sabanas que había abajo de ellos. Abría los ojos mientras respiraba de manera agitada. Ese modo que él tenía para poder pronunciar su nombre le había dejado con ganas de escucharlo una y otra vez.

Sus manos bajaron de nueva cuenta para seguir apretando ese duro paquete dentro de sus pantalones. Deslizo sobre la tela alcanzando el límite, tirando de la ropa hacia abajo, observando los rizos brunos que anunciaban el camino hacia el pecado. No era la primera vez que tenía el placer de semejante vista, pero esta vez sabía era aún más erótica que con otras personas. Su mano se adentró al interior de ambas telas que se alzaban por ese trozo de carne caliente que rozaba con las puntas de los dedos. Seguía acariciando hasta poder alcanzarlo.

-Estás tan caliente y algo húmedo- sus dedos tijerearon sobre la superficie de la piel sensible de su falo con una viscosidad cálida que podría considerar como el líquido pre-seminal- ¿Terminarás pronto, Uchiha? - Deslizo la lengua sobre sus labios, que clamaban algo de agua o su boca sobre ellos- ¿Quieres ayuda?

Nunca creyó poder tener tanto placer es un rato, ¡por dios! Menma tiene una personalidad completamente distinta a la de parecía tener en una situación cualquiera.

Si seguía tocando de esa manera y acelerará el ritmo pronto acabaría, las piernas de Charaduke rodearon su cintura y con ellas la abrazo para empujarlo de manera brusca hacía adelanté, sabía que necesita atención en su parte baja e incluso más que la suya, seguía haciendo ese movimiento con las piernas como si fuera en forma de embestida, es como una forma de decirle que podía hacer eso, cerro sus ojos con algo de fuerza al volver a escuchar su voz tan ronca, ya le era difícil mantener la respiración, lo hacía por pausas muy acelerada, que temperatura tan alta sentía es ésos momentos.

Una ligera sacudida, marcando el movimiento de vaivén sobre su miembro, la manera en la que sus mismos dedos podían escurrir sobre él era magnífica. Mientras tanto sólo esperaba que siguiera con esa serie de sonidos.

Mordió de igual manera mi labio con fuerza, notando la manera en la que él pinzaba sus caderas, ¡joder! Va a terminar por arrancarle los pantalones.

La urgencia pudo más que la razón. Saco su mano del interior, y lo hizo desistir de ese movimiento tan provocador. Forcejeo un poco con las prendas para hacerlas salir de su sitio, aunque una mano estuviese manchada con esa viscosidad que, lubricada su virilidad, pero mientras más pronto atendiera esa imperiosa necesidad, menos me fijaría en ese tipo de nimiedades tan sosas.

Le hizo sacar sólo una de sus piernas, admirando la manera en la que se mantenía el falo de manera enhiesta ante su atenta mirada, hambrienta, deseosa, y con el cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones drenando justamente al mismo sitio en el que se mantenía la mirada puesta, más siendo en su propio cuerpo

-Eres tan...- le espeto con ese único timbre que conocía su garganta en esos momentos- Dime que esto- no pudo contener la tentación y acerco un par de dedos, justo a donde los músculos circulares que conformaban su ano se contraían en una serie de espasmos significando la más sincera de las exclamaciones a ser importunando- es una invitación.

Dio respingo al momento en que sintió sus dedos en esa zona, ahora tenía más en cuenta que Menma es de lo menos impaciente cuando se trata sobre él aspecto del sexo.

Se sentía tan acalorado, mientras seguía con esa caricia en el exterior. Tendría que encontrar la manera de hacerlo relajarse para poder invadirlo. Los dedos se situaron en el contorno extendiendo la piel y cerrando cada tanto, antes de comenzar la invasión con el primer dígito. La manera en la que se contrajo apretujando ese único dedo en su interior, fue divina.

Siguió una serie de movimientos improvisados, sumando un segundo dedo dentro de él escuchando un jadeo por parte de él. Traté de tomar un ritmo, quería que fuese con tiempo, pero no creo que pueda soportar esa incomodidad el tiempo necesario hasta que esté listo. También se dificulta el hacerlo de manera correcta porque sabe que le va a tomar más tiempo. Las piernas le temblaban, con sus dedos adentrándose hasta donde pudiesen penetrar, acariciando y amoldando su interior.

-A-Ah...!- soltó de golpe el contrario, al parecer ya había encontrado el punto exacto como para seguir continuando.

Mantuvo el ritmo en su interior, mirándolo de vez en cuando, parecía estar dispuesto a que siguiera. Le hacía sentir una punzada por la manera en la dejaba salir esos sonidos de su boca, además esa manera tan erótica de poder pronunciar su nombre, realmente va a terminar en cualquier momento.

Se inclino, aun con mis dedos presionando dentro de él, ya había encontrado esa red de nervios que envolvían su próstata y lo haría sentir el néctar de la excitación tan pronto considere que está lo suficientemente preparado

-Dime Uchiha, ¿estás listo? - se acercó a él presionando de nuevo ese contorno tan sensible, definitivamente es obra de cómo es que ese hombre logra ponerme, y es que ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, dejo salir un jadeo con fuerza.

-...que considerado eres- dijo agitado aun, le impresiono bastante como este había tenido la atención de haberlo preparado.

Sacando los dedos de su interior, y es que también le causa curiosidad lo que pueda pedir o hacer después de ello.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando? Sería muy tonto de mi parte negarme después de esas caricias que me han dejado así- no podía negarse cualquiera de sus deseos, ya había aguantado hasta el límite y ahora que podía tomar esa abierta invitación para calmar el ardiente calor que le quema en la sangre por tomarlo como es debido.

Quería seguir probando sus labios, y es que era tan exquisito su sabor y esa sensación húmeda y resbaladiza de sus bocas al estar juntas; pero ahora mismo tenían algo aún más que desea.

Separo sus labios y le dio una mirada de reojo antes de erguirse entre sus piernas. Hizo por dejar fuera las prendas, tanto las suyas como las de él, ya no habría nada que le impidiera seguir.

Tomo mi propio miembro que seguía en su ansioso palpitar y acaricio su entrada con el glande, ¡por el sabio de los seis caminos! Solo tocarlo de esa manera... quería venirme sobre él ya mismo.

Tomo aire mientras se ayudaba sólo por su mano para abrirse paso dentro de él, se siente tan jodidamente bien

-Uchiha- dejo salir en un gruñido casi animal.

Respiro de manera airada, el sentir como se retorcía con cierta incomodidad. Ya está completamente dentro y odia insistir en que esto era la gloria, la manera en la que puede amoldarse a su cuerpo es sublime.

Llevo una de sus manos hacia una de sus nalgas, apretando la con fuerza mientras contenía todas las ganas de comenzar un acelerado vaivén con el que pretendería apoderarme por completo de sus sentidos. Más no podía ser tan bruto, se mantuvo firme en la espera de comenzar, aunque mi cadera de moviera en círculos, con impaciencia. Esperando el mínimo indicio de aceptación para comenzar a moverse.

Charasuke paso sus manos a la espalda de este, sentía como si este en el momento en que comenzara a moverse tendría que agarrarse de algo, movió un poco sus caderas de arriba y hacia abajo indicándole que podía moverse.

Comenzaba un vaivén lento, manteniendo un ritmo al que él pudiera adaptarse con facilidad. Él podría estar tirando de su cabello, pero la verdad no sentía incomodidad por ello. Subió una de sus manos por sus muslos en una caricia.

-Eres tan malditamente delicioso-aferro con fuerza sus dedos sobre sus nalgas blancas. Podía sentir también el movimiento de su miembro caliente golpeando de vez en cuando sobre su vientre, más tarde le ayudaría con eso.

Su espalda se arqueo al momento de moverse, ladeo la cabeza y su voz gemía constante, se sentía tan bien.

-A-Ah... Deja de decir... ¡Agh!

Sintió una embestida un poco más fuerte, con la forma tan excitante en que saca su voz y esas palabras en específico que gesticula le dan tantas ganas de probar más cosas, pero eso será para otra ocasión, sus manos se pasaron a sus hombros para tomarlo con más firmeza.

La sangre arder con tanta pasión entre los vasos sanguíneos, hizo un freno repentino en esa sacudida haciéndolo caer con algo de fuerza sobre él. Sujeto sus muslos y comenzó a marcar un movimiento más violento y fuerte, ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, además él mismo estaba tan excitado y ya era un poco más sencillo entrar y salir de él por el líquido pre-seminal que lubricaba su entrada, estrujo sus nalgas entre sus manos, eran tan llamativas y suaves que no podría pasarlas por alto, aunque siguiera embistiendo de esa manera tan brusca.

-Q-Que impaciente. ngh! - soltó al ver que no había tardado en aumentar el vaivén de sus movimientos.

Ya había aguantado hasta los límites más insospechados, y se atrevía a decirle impaciente. No importa ahora que tan bruto crea que sea, ahora solo hay algo que quería y no va a parar.

Respiré de manera airada cerca de su cuello, estaba llegando tan rápido a su límite, además de poder sentir la humedad por la salinidad que emanaba su cuerpo entre el calor, volvió a deslizar su lengua por su mejilla ante el más mínimo espacio para ello.

Una de las manos pasó al frente para poder tocar su miembro, no tenía que olvidarse de que también debía darle algo de atención, y trato de hacer ambas cosas: embestirlo y ahora ayudarlo a culminar entre la oleada placentera que los ahogaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Apretó sus ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en la cara, al momento en que se despertó se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, por un momento ya había olvidado lo que hizo con Charasuke la noche anterior, de hecho, volteo a lado a revisar si estaba ahí, pero estaba el solo.

-Calma, no te deje botado- volteo al otro lado y vio que estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo algunas cosas, este volteo a verlo con una sonrisa divertida- sería muy absurdo irme de mi casa.

-...- le seguía impresionando aun como es que después de lo que paso anoche seguía actuando tan confiado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ayer te deje sin voz o qué? - le pregunto con una sonrisa coquera al ver que este no le respondía nada- lo lamento entonces.

-Mgh...- se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer- volvió a darse la vuelta dándole la espalda, continúo haciendo lo de antes de que se despertara- deje tu ropa sobre la cama.

Para Charasuke ya era costumbre que con todas las personas con las que tenía algo casual le dejaran, aunque no los culpaba era solo una cosa de una noche que no se repetiría.

Menma se quedó en silencio, por cómo le dijo eso, supuso que ya había hecho algo parecido con otras personas, se levantó y se comenzó a vestir en completo silencio, ya acabando se acercó al azabache.

\- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer más tarde? - le llamaba tanto la curiosidad saber más sobre él, de porque actuaba de esa manera, había disfrutado lo que paso anoche, pero ese no era un motivo para dejarlo, así como así, en realidad le había gustado bastante, tanto como para repetirlo. Pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de solo dejarlo en una relación de amantes, más bien quería saber cuales eran sus virtudes, especiales, todo sobre él- tengo toda la tarde libre, podríamos ir a un lugar en donde te guste ir o que hayas querido conocer.

Este se le quedo mirando sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien con los que se acostaba había tenido esa atención con él, por alguna razón le había llamado la atención desde que lo conoció, pero ahora que le ofrecía esa propuesta quería conocer más sobre él.

-No tengo nada que hacer- dijo con una leve sonrisa y cálida a las que había hecho con anterioridad- no sería mala idea que saliéramos.

-Bien- se acercó a el azabache y le dio un beso casto en los labios, este se sorprendió por la acción de este, podría jurar que se le hizo un leve sonrojo de su parte, pero es que se sentía diferente a los besos que se habían dado anoche, era muy distinto- entonces vendré en unas horas por ti.

Menma hizo de igual manera una leve sonrisa al ver esa expresión que le había encantado, le había besado por una razón de solo molestarlo y ver como resultaba, se había quedado satisfecho al ver que este tenía un tenue color carmín en sus mejillas.

-S-Si...

 **Fin**


End file.
